dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Shin Hye
Perfil thumb|238px *'Nombre:' 박신혜 / Park Shin Hye (Bak Sin Hye) *'Nombre en chino:' 朴信惠 / Pu Xin Hui *'Profesión:' Actriz, modelo, cantante y bailarina *'Apodos:' Hacci , Alice y Randy ShinHye *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de macimiento:' Paju, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 50 Kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Madre, Padre y un Hermano mayor *'Religion:' Cristiana Dramas *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Flower Boy Next Door (tvN, 2013) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012 cameo ep 1) *Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost (KBS2, 2012) *You've Fallen for Me (MBC, 2011) *Hayate the Combat Butler (FTV, 2011) *My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010, cameo) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2010) cameo *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Bicheonmu (SBS, 2008) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *Goong S (MBC, 2007) *Tree of Heaven (SBS, 2006) *Seoul 1945 (KBS1, 2006) *Cute or Crazy (SBS, 2005) *Not Alone (SBS, 2004) *Stairway to Heaven (SBS, 2003) Temas de Dramas *''Story'' para The Heirs (2013) *''Pitch Black'' tema para Flower Boy Next Door (2013) *''Will Forget You '' tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''The Day We Fall In Love'' tema para Heartstrings (2011) *''Lovely Day'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) *''Without a Word'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) * Still tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (junto a A.N.JELL) *''Fly Me to the Moon'' tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jang Geun Suk) *''Prayer'' tema para Tree of Heaven (2006) Programas de TV *'2013: '''Running man. (ep 166) *'2012: Running man. (ep 120 & 121) *it City Park Shin Hye Healing Trip (Olive, 2012) *Music and Lyrics (MBC MUSIC, 2012) (with Yoon Gun) *It City Park Shin Hye in New Caledonia, Take It Paradise!! (Olive, 2009) Películas *Love's Rock-Paper-Scissors (2013) *Miracle in Cell No.7 (2012) *Dinosaur & I o Dream of a precious day (2010) *Cyrano Agency (2010) *Evil Twin (2007) *Love Phobia (2006) Temas para Películas *''It Was You'' tema para Cyrano Agency (2010) (feat Lee Min Jung) Anuncios *'''2014: Lotte Duty Free. (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2014:' Tongyi juice, CF. (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2014:' Millet. (con T.O.P) *'2013:' Enprani *'2013:' Holika Holika *'2013:' Jambangee *'2013:' Market-O *'2013:' Sonovi *'2012:' MBC Music Channel *'2012:' Dr. G (Gowoonsesang) Cosmetics *'2011:' Pepero *'2011:' MAC F/W *'2011:' Codes Combine CF F/W (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2010:' Lacoste *'2010:' Garden 5 (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' VIPS *'2009:' Fuji Film *'2009:' Coca-cola Dynamic Kin (con Kim Hyun Joong) *'2009 - 2010:' Etude House (con Lee Min Ho) *'2009:' Etude House BB Compact (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' Etude House VIP Girl (con Jang Geun Suk) *'2009:' Lous Quatorze Candy Bag *'2009:' G-market Star-shop *'2008:' Happy Point Card *'2008:' Nongshim Noodles *'2008:' G-market Star-shop *'2007:' KTF *'2007:' Nike *''2007:' Negouri *'2006 - 2007:' Clride (con Joo Ji Hoon) *'2006:' KTF Bigi *'2005:' Case *'2004:' LG Telecom Aladdin CF *'2004:' Pocari Sweat *'2004:Ssamzie Sports *'''2004: Hanbul Cosmetics Sugar Ray Vídeos Musicales *Lee Seung Ki "Alone in Love" (2012) *Taegoon “Super Star” (2009) *Taegoon “Call Me” Junto a Hero JaeJoong(2009) *Kim Jong Kook “Pyun Ji ”(Letter) (2006) *Fortune Cookie “Fake Love Song” (2004) *Lee Seung Hwan “Got - Flower” (2003) *Lee Seung Hwan “Sarang Ha Na Yo - Do You Love?” (2001) Discografía Digital Single Reconocimientos *'2013 Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto - Gift From Room 7 *'2013 (49th) PaekSang Arts Awards:' Actriz Más Popular - Gift From Room 7 *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Drama Especial Corto - Actriz (Don't Worry, I'm a Ghost) *'48th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Actriz Drama Popular (Heartstrings) *'2011 Entertainet Awards:' Asian Popular Female Star Award *'2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Premio a la Popularidad por (Cyrano Agency). *'2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio a la Popularidad por (Cyrano Agency) *'''2011 Entertainet Awards: Asian Popular Female Star Award *'2009 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Nueva Estrella (You're Beautiful). *'2007 MBC Drama Awards: Nominada - Mejor Nueva Actriz (Kimicheed R *'2007 MBC Drama Awards: '''Nueva Actriz Revelación (Kimcheed Radish Cubes) *'2004 MBC Premio: Principiante de Juegos de entretenimiento, en el Festival de Juegos *'2009 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Nueva Estrella (You're Beautiful) *'2007 MBC Drama Awards: Nominada - Mejor Nueva Actriz (Kimicheed Radish Cubes) *'2007 MBC Drama Awards: '''Nueva Actriz Revelación (Kimcheed Radish Cubes) *'SBS Drama Awards: ' Premio Actriz Infantil (Stairway to Heaven) *'2004 MBC Premio: Principiante de Juegos de entretenimiento, en el Festival de Juegos *'SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Actriz Infantil (Stairway to Heaven) *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio de Juventud Curiosidades *'Educación:' **'Escuela Primaria:' Hak Kang Elementary **'Escuela Media:' Young Pa Girl's Middle School **'Escuela Secundaria:' Young Pa Girl's High School **'Universidad:' Universidad Chung-Ang (Departamento de Teatro y Cine) *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música y jugar béisbol *'Talento:' Bailar y actuar *'Religión:' Cristianismo *'Debut:' 2003 En el videoclip "Flower" del álbum "Got" de Lee Seung Hwan *'Temores: 'Cosas afiladas y las alturas *'Colores Favoritos : 'Blanco y Rojo *'Mascotas: '''Bongji y Nori *Se le apoda Randy ShinHye porque su pose al abrir un partido de béisbol fue igual a la de Randy Johnson. *Tuvo que someterse a un estudio de 9 meses de japonés para poder dar vida a Hana en Tree of Heaven, así lograría interpretar a una auténtica japonesa. *Pasó las pruebas para representar a Jan Di en Boys Before Flowers, pero en el último momento la rechazaron por parecer una chica "rica", cuando lo que necesitaban era una de pobre . *Es muy talentosa en Tae Kwon Do, hasta puede romper multiples tablones de ladrillo con su mano. *Los padres de Park Shin Hye son muy buenos cantantes; su hermano mayor toca muy bien la guitarra. Por eso se nombra a la familia de Shin Hye como una "Familia Musical". *La actriz Park Shin Hye tuvó un accidente de tráfico alrededor de las 11:30 PM el 17 de Julio del 2011. El coche se estrelló en la barandilla de una carretera, y cinco personas, incluyendo a Shin Hye, resultaron heridas y fueron trasladadas a un hospital cercano. *Durante las visperas navideñas del 2009, Shin Hye viajó a Nepal, a una aldea llamada Tepatali, cumpliendo labores sociales por la navidad. Atendió a los niños (quienes por el arduo trabajo rural, tenian heridas), compartió con ellos, hasta vistió un traje de "Santa Claus" y brindó regalos muy útiles (como los necesarios para que los niños pudieran seguir con sus estudios). *Fue embajadora del 11º Festival Internacional de Filmes de Jeonju junto con Song Joong Ki. *Guarda una gran amistad con Lee Wan, Kim Bum, Lee Seun gi, Lee Min Ho, Lee Hong ki (cantante de FT Island), Jung Yong Hwa (Lider de CNBLUE) y Jang Geun Suk, todos la quieren como a una hermana. *A sido elegida como la chica ideal de: Jang Geun Suk, Jung Yong Hwa (CNBLUE), Dongwoo (INFINITE), el actor Jo Dal Hwan ,Changjo de TEEN TOP (la delcaró como su posibe tipo ideal) y Young Junhyung (BEAST). *Muchas madres han declarado que la quieren como nuera: la madre de Jang Geun Suk (quien hasta fue a ver a una adivina para saber si eran compatibles), la madre de Jung Yong Hwa (Lider de CNBLUE) y la madre de Choi Jong Hoon (Lider de FT Island). *Park Shin Hye Eligio a El Actor Choi Daniel como su tipo ideal. La Actriz respondió "Daniel Choi es mi tipo ideal", sin embargo ella también agregó: "Mi tipo ideal de hombre es alguien que es alto. Daniel Choi es sólo lo suficientemente alto". Park Shin Hye también expresó su comprensión hacia el amor - alguien que le hará sentir el corazón tocado. *En los apodos, al filmar The Heirs se le dio el apodo de ShinHyerella porque su personaje lloraba mucho. También en Strong Heart reveló que la apodan Standard Park porque sólo necesita ver las cosas una vez para poder hacerlas. *En una entrevista dijo que le gustaría mucho trabajar con el actor Jung Woo Sung. *Revelo que fue compañera de Kim Soo Hyun en la escuela y el le mandó un mensaje diciendo: "Por favor, mandanos la audiencia de tu programa al nuestro" refiriendose al drama You Who Came From the Stars, a lo que Shin Hye respondió que el drama que él protagoniza ya está teniendo muchísimo éxito. *Confesó que había pensado en la cirugía plástica pues era muy críticada debido a su nariz y pensó en operarsela; también le comentaban que sus dedos eran feos y creía que necesitaba ir al hospital por eso pero luego dijo que eso era lo que la hacía única y se enteró que Megan Fox también tenía dedos como ella así como muchas otras artistas por lo que se olvidó de la cirugía plástica y ahora está muy orgullosa de sus características. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Oficial Blog SHINSTAR *Twitter Oficial *Park Shin Hye International Community *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Park Shin Hye.jpg Park Shin Hye7.jpg Park Shin Hye8.jpg Park Shin Hye9.jpg Park Shin Hye10.jpg Park Shin Hye11.jpg Park Shin Hye14.jpg Park Shin Hye12.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin